


Blood-stained mud

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: American Civil War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Old request.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Blood-stained mud

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

It was said that during America's Civil War, brothers fought brothers, families were torn apart by their conflicting ideals, and friends spilt the blood of friends.

None knew this more than the pair - one light and one dark - standing in front of the rough-hewn gravestones of friends, family, fellow soldiers.

Though they, too, had aimed their weapons at the other, now they stood in shared, quiet contemplation of all they had lost in the blood-stained mud.


End file.
